


A big step

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [43]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Don has some news for Charlie and Alan.Takes place right after 'House Rules.'





	A big step

**Title:** A big step **  
Pairing:** Don, Charlie, Alan **  
Rating:** PG **  
Summary:** Don has some news for Charlie and Alan. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** Thanks to my beta.  This comes right after [House Rules](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/24644.html).

  


“Dad?”Don called, coming into the house.“Charlie?”

“Over here,” Alan said from the chair in the front room.“To what do we owe this honor?It’s not even mealtime.”

“I come over here when it’s not mealtime,” Don protested.

“That must mean you need my help,” Charlie said, coming down the stairs.

“Hey, can’t I just come over and hang out?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Alan said.“Pull up a couch.”

Don went over to the couch and sat down.“There is something, actually.”

“Told ya,” Charlie said.“What sort of problem does the FBI have this time?”

Don shook his head.“Not work, personal.”

“Personal problem?”Alan asked, setting down his newspaper.“Everything okay with Will?”

“Yeah, it’s great, really,” Don said.“Charlie is the one who used the word ‘problem.’”

“Then …” Charlie waved his hand.

“I’m moving in with Will,” Don said in a rush.

Alan’s eyebrows shot up.Don wondered if this was where his father drew the line, decided that this gay stuff was getting out of hand.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”Alan asked.“Not that I don’t think it’s a great step, but it’s a big step.”

Don smiled at him, relieved by his reaction.“I’m over there practically all the time as it is.This just makes it official.We’re gonna split the rent.”

“Probably a good plan,” Alan said thoughtfully.

“Wow, moving in,” Charlie said.“Serious stuff.”

“Yeah,” Don said.

“That’s fast,” Charlie continued.

“Guess so.”

“I’m proud of you, Donnie,” Alan said.“You’re really trying to make this work.”

“Yeah,” Don smiled at his father.“It’s good, Dad, really good.”

“You have been a lot happier lately,” Charlie said.

“You have,” Alan agreed.

“Especially in comparison to the time before I met Will,” Don said quietly.

“Um, yes,” Alan said firmly.“What does Will’s family think of this?They’re in the area, right?”

Don flushed.“I haven’t met them yet.Don’t know if Will even plans on telling them about this.I don’t really know the whole story, but Will’s relationship with his family is … not good.”

“Hmm,” Alan said.“Hope that Will feels like he can take you to meet them soon.”

“Me too.”Don grimaced.“Though can’t say I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Understandable.”

Don forced a smile.“So … I can count on you guys to help me move?”

“I knew it!” Charlie said, “You came over ‘cause you wanted help.”

Don had to chuckle at the triumph on Charlie’s face.“Guess so.It’ll be this weekend unless one of us gets called into work.”

“That happens a lot, Will getting called into work?”Alan asked.

“Not nearly as often as me,” Don said, “But when he does, he can disappear for days, even weeks.”

“That’s gotta be tough.”

“It is,” Don shrugged.“Now I know how you guys felt when I was working Fugitive Recovery.”

“And still feel sometimes now,” Alan reminded him gently.“You still occasionally disappear for days.”

“Well,” Don said.“Now there will be one less place you have to look for me.”

“Do you still have boxes that you never unpacked from your last move?”Charlie asked.

“Yeah, though things will be tighter in Will’s place.I may borrow some space in your garage …”

“Oh no,” Charlie protested.“There’s no room in the garage.”

“Numbers don’t take up space, Charlie,” Don said.

Charlie started to say something, then his eyes glazed over.Don smirked.He could still send Charlie’s brain off on a trip when he wanted to.

Alan gave him a knowing look, then leaned closer.“You sure about this, Donnie?”

Don smiled happily.“Yeah, Dad, I’m sure.”

“Whose idea was this?”

“Will’s. Why?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Don put a hand on Alan’s arm.“When did you know that you and Mom were meant to be together?”

“Pretty fast.”Alan smiled wryly.“I get the message.”

Don squeezed Alan’s arm then let go.“Do you remember what I said when you were thinking of buying a condo?”

“Something about not minimizing the value of having someone to come home to.”

“Yeah,” Don said with a smile.“And when that someone is someone really special …”

“I’m not carrying anything heavy,” Charlie said suddenly.

Don laughed.“Don’t worry, we’ll have muscle for that.I’m gonna make sure that your boy is there.” _Though I’m gonna also make sure that Colby knows not to tell Megan and David yet.I’ll tell them myself …soon._ He’d like to keep it from Colby but Don knew that anything Charlie knew, Colby would soon know, so why forgo the muscle.Colby would be much better at keeping the secret.Don just wasn’t prepared to … share Will with his world yet.

Charlie frowned.“If Colby hurts his back, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Don’t worry,” Don grinned. “I won’t damage him.”

Charlie eyed him, obviously skeptical.Don raised an eyebrow. _Looks like it’s not just Colby being protective of Charlie._ Don wondered what Colby would think if he knew that Charlie was trying to look after him.

Don could understand, though.He would rather break his own finger than let Will break his. _Good thing I’m moving in with him, so I can keep an eye on his fingers, toes, and every other part of him._ Don smiled to himself, looking forward to getting settled in with Will.He was looking forward to eating Will’s cooking, replacing Will’s ratty couch with his own, arguing over who left the wet towels on the floor, and, most of all, every night sleeping and every morning waking in Will’s arms.Nothing could be bad about a world where that happened. 

“So, hey,” Don said with a smile.“What’s for dinner?”


End file.
